Más que una relación semiestable
by Raven Sakura
Summary: Chapter 5: Él piensa que ella no conoce la oscuridad pero ella...
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Bueno, sé que no estamos en el mes de febrero, mi calendario está muy bien por si acaso, pero pensé que había perdido este importante one shot. Sí, es importante por la siguiente razón.

Este es el capítulo número uno de un nuevo proyecto que llamaré "Más que una relación semi estable". Serán capítulos no entrelazado, o algunos si, sobre la relación de Tony y Pepper después de _**"Un Nuevo Comienzo"**_ (la relación ya es pública), pasando por "Avengers", hasta Iron Man 3. No diré de cuantos capítulos va pues una vez dije que haría un fic de 5 capítulos y terminó con 27 capítulos.

Espero me acompañen con esta nueva aventura.

* * *

 **MÁS DE 14 TULIPANES…**

Segundo San Valentín que compartía con Pepper. Ella, exhausta, dormía hermosa sobre su pecho desnudo, deslumbrante gracias a los pequeños rayos solares del 14 de febrero que se empezaban a filtrar por la ventana y más brillante por el reactor.

Y le da gracias a la vida por su suerte, por tener a esa mujer que no merecía a su lado. Su chica se removió un poco y se aferró fuerte al cuerpo de él antes de quedarse quieta otra vez. Tony le besó la cabeza y empezó a acariciar sus pelirrojos cabellos.

 _ **Este San Valentín fue más que intenso…**_

Como el año anterior, se suponía que no estarían juntos la noche previa al 14. Tony estaba en su departamento, pensando en los últimos acabados para hacer funcionar a la Torre Stark y Pepper dormiría en casa de su madre.

Era ya medianoche del día de los enamorados cuando un mensajero llegó con una entrega para Pepper: Una caja con 15 tulipanes.

-¿Algún admirador secreto? –la señora Potts gruñó la pregunta. El insistente timbre interrumpió su sueño.

–Mamá, ya sabes quién las mandó –respondió Pep con una gran sonrisa pero con una ceja levantada.

Tony siempre le regalaba rosas rojas.

 _¿Por qué tulipanes? ¿Por qué 15 tulipanes?_

–Tenía la esperanza de que ese hombre por fin te dejara en paz después de lo que sucedió en ese baile. Si vuelve a hacerte llorar… –Pepper entornó los ojos sin prestar atención a las amenazas de su madre contra Tony mientras subía las escaleras. Se transformaba en un ogro cuando interrumpían su sueño y él lo sabía. Eso la hizo pensar en algo…

–No creo que Tony lo hiciera a propósito… –pero no estaba muy segura de eso.

Con aquella incertidumbre en la cabeza encontró una pequeña tarjetita:

" _ **Te amo todos los días del año y no solo el 14 de febrero. Ya es tiempo de dejar las simples rosas y darte tulipanes. Hermosos tulipanes... No tan hermosos como tú…**_

 _ **Tony"**_

Pepper sonreía emocionada. Deseaba darle las gracias personalmente, pero como no podía se decidió hacer otra cosa. Subió con los tulipanes a su antigua habitación, cogió su BlackBerry y entró a google.

–Significado de flores: tulipanes rojos –escribió y eligió la primera respuesta que le daba el buscador. Se sorprendió con lo que encontró –"Significado de tulipán: te prometo un amor sincero" –se mordió un labio emocionada y siguió leyendo hasta que encontró lo que buscada –"tulipán rojo: simboliza el amor eterno"

 _¿Amor eterno? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?_

Una piedrita se estrelló levemente contra su ventana. Pepper pensó que era el viento. Siguió pensado en el significado hasta que otra piedrita golpeó su ventana. La pelirroja iba a dejarlo pasar pero dos piedras más golpearon el vidrio. Se levantó y sorprendida vio a Iron Man levitando fuera de su ventana.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –gritó. Volteó a ver si su puerta se abría dejando entrar a su madre por el escándalo pero eso no sucedió -¿Qué haces aquí Tony? –susurró. Iron Man levantó la mascarilla del traje.

–Vine a verte por supuesto, ¿o crees que vine a visitar a tu madre? Con todo respeto.

– ¿Por qué?

–Vine a preguntarte si te gustaron los tulipanes –la pelirroja lo miró atónita pero esto era una reacción normal en Tony. Sonrió.

–Me encantaron. Muchas gracias.

–Feliz día de San Valentín nena.

– ¡Feliz día cariño! –contestó ella muy contenta. Tony la sorprendía con detalles que al comienzo de la relación jamás se imaginó que haría.

–Bien. Es hora de irme, si sigo aquí viéndote no querré alejarme.

–Es lo mejor. Después yo no querré que te vayas –el castaño sonrió divertido

–Nos vemos más tarde.

–Estoy ansiosa –la mascarilla se puso en su lugar automáticamente y salió directo a su edificio.

Pepper lo vio alejarse y cerró la ventana pero se dio cuenta que por lo emocionada que estaba con su visita olvidó preguntarle por qué el cambio de flores. Miró su BlackBerry y siendo las 00:24 se dijo que más tarde se lo preguntaría.

Se acostó en su cama, se cubrió con su edredón y cerró los ojos para dormir… 10 minutos después decidió que no podría dormir por culpa de su curiosidad. Timbró y supuso que no le contestaría pero lo hizo al primer timbre.

– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó alarmado.

–Sí, ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?

–Porque estuve hace menos de 15 minutos contigo.

– ¿Te desperté?

–No, estaba dando vueltas en la cama, decidiéndome si bajar o no al taller.

–No bajes, tienes que dormir Tony.

–Te extraño, duermo mejor contigo.

–Cariño, si estuviéramos juntos no dormiríamos –Tony se carcajeó y la emoción llenó el pecho de la pelirroja. Adoraba el sonido de su risa.

–Sí, tienes razón. Me gusta que me llamaras.

–Bueno, te llamaba porque tengo una curiosidad.

– ¿Curiosidad? Uhmmm, me encanta cuando tiene una curiosidad. ¿Recuerdas la última vez que tuviste una? –la pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior e inmediatamente se olvidó de la razón que la hizo llamar.

– ¡Oh sí! y me lo explicaste tan bien. ¿Recuerdas cómo nos bañamos en chocolate?

–Recuerdo como sabe tu piel, tu sudor, tu boca…

–Succionabas mis pechos como caramelos…

–Caramelos de chocolate… tus piernas, ¿sientes lo mismo? ¿Sientes como si estuviera ahí contigo acariciándote? Yo te siento aquí, ahora, tocándome, lamiéndome…

– ¡Tony! –Gimió muy fuerte al recordar todo lo sucedido esa noche, empezando a acariciar sus pechos por encima de la ropa –Te necesito… –Estaba por comenzar una conversación candente cuando un golpe en su puerta la interrumpió.

– ¡Virginia! ¿Por qué haces tanto ruido? –la pelirroja escuchó a Tony carcajearse al otro lado del teléfono.

–Estoy tratando de dormir.

– ¿No puedes dormir? Pues bien, ¡échale la culpa a tu novio! –Tony seguía carcajeándose y ella estaba abochornada con la situación.

– ¿Esta divirtiéndose señor Stark?

– Cariño, no te molestes.

– Ya verás como de divertido estarás cuando mi madre te reclame por despertarla a media noche.

– En el fondo me ama –Pepper también quería creer eso –Bueno, al final no me dijiste cual era tu curiosidad.

– ¿Mi curiosidad? –Automáticamente sus ojos se dirigieron a la caja con tulipanes –Si, es con respecto a las flores –escuchó que el castaño carraspeó.

–Dijiste que te gustaron los tulipanes.

–No he dicho lo contrario. Me encantan, es solo que me pareció raro no ver rosas como siempre.

–Pep, si quieres te mando rosas –la pelirroja entornó los ojos.

–Tony, abre bien los oídos: me gustaron los tulipanes.

–Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

– ¿Por qué quince tulipanes? Entendería que me mandaras 14, por la fecha, ¿pero quince?

–La segunda razón es por la fecha. Todos mandan 14 pues yo quise ser diferente y mandarte 15.

– ¿La segunda razón? ¿Y la primera?

–La primera es que vamos 15 años de conocernos.

–Es cierto –la pelirroja no podía creer que el castaño recordara eso. Ella se lo iba a decir más tarde –quince años ya. Gracias cariño. Te amo.

–Lo sé.

–Insoportable. Ahora explícame sobre los tulipanes. ¿Por qué tulipanes y ya no rosas? ¿Sabes que significan los tulipanes?

–Si –la pelirroja se quedó muda – ¿Pep estás ahí?

–Aquí estoy… solo que…

–No me veo con nadie más –la pelirroja estaba boquiabierta –Eres la única mujer que me conoce y que me soporta.

–Señor Stark, usted es un insoportable total.

–Pero aun así se muere por mí y no lo niegue señorita Potts –ambos rieron a carcajadas pero cuando las risas cesaron, se sumieron en un silencio para nada incómodo donde solo oían sus respiraciones.

–Tony, te amo, te soporto –el castaño se sonrió –y tampoco me veo con alguien más en mi vida.

–Señorita Potts, ¿acaso me quiere hacer una proposición importante? –ella soltó una pequeña risa.

–Sí, tengo una propuesta para usted señor Stark aunque no sé si es la propuesta que esperaba.

–Señorita Potts, estoy seguro que la propuesta que me haga me gustará –ahora la pelirroja sonrió –La escucho.

– ¿Quiere chocolate señor Stark?...

Y fue así como Tony, Iron Man, fue a recogerla de la ventana de su casa, bien envuelta con su edredón y la llevo hasta Malibú, donde se acabaron tres botellitas de fudge de chocolate y se bañaron con agua caliente hace una hora.

Tony la veía dormitar sobre su pecho, pensando en tulipanes. ¿Amor eterno? Sí, no hay otra mujer en el mundo hecha a su medida y después de todo lo que han vivido, estaba seguro que ella lo quería a pesar de todos su errores. Sin embargo, el temor y la ansiedad le hicieron tomar la decisión de que aún no era momento de decirle lo que había planeado… miró el cuadro que estaba frente a él, recordando que detrás de este está su caja fuerte empotrada en la pared y dentro de ella, además de dinero y títulos de propiedades, habían joyas. Una de ella, un recuerdo de su madre para él, para su esposa, la futura señora Stark…

 **Fin**

* * *

¡Hola!

Aquí otra vez con un nuevo fic como prometí hace tiempo, hace mucho mucho mucho tiempo. Si lo sé, aun no termino los demás y ya empecé otro pero espero ir terminando más rápido ahora que tengo laptop y en el trabajo puedo ir avanzando. Espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo. ¿Alguna sugerencia? Ya saben que es bien recibida.

 _ **Raven Sakura**_


	2. De la envidia al odio

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Mi segundo capítulo de este nuevo proyecto. Espero les guste, hace mención al antepenúltimo capítulo de mi trabajo anterior " _Un Nuevo Comienzo_ " que si no lo han leído no hay problema… aunque me agradaría que lo hicieran y me dieran su opinión.

Sin más, disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **DE LA ENVIDIA AL ODIO TAMBIÉN HAY UN SOLO PASO**

Diez de la mañana está puesta la hora para la conferencia. Son las 9:50 am y ella acaba de llegar. La sala de prensa está ya repleta pero a ella no le importa. Se dirige directamente a primera fila, al asiento que da directamente al atrio y bota a una joven, inexperta y miedosa reportera de un diario local. Se acomoda en la silla y espera pacientemente para sonsacar la verdad porque lo que se había dicho no podía ser cierto.

Tony Stark; millonario, dueño de una empresa de nivel mundial, enamorado… ¡ENAMORADO POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!

–Eso es algo tan irreal –se dijo mirando en su tablet las noticias y las imágenes del beso de Tony y Pepper en el último baile donde se hizo pública su relación* que, dicho sea de paso, el destape fue culpa suya indirectamente pues ella le pagó a la modelo que besó a Tony con el afán de armar un escándalo, sin imaginar que acabaría en el destape del amorío entre Iron Man y su ex asistente.

El hombre había cambiado su modus operandi. Dejó su etapa de playboy, dejó las fiestas y todo por su papel de héroe, pero de ahí a sentar cabeza y todavía con… con… con _ella_.

–Dos minutos para iniciar la conferencia –anunció un trabajador de la empresa. La rubia miró su reloj. La puntualidad era uno de los cambios desde que _ella_ fue nombrada CEO de Stark Industries. Todos los reporteros de la sala empezaban a tomar sus lugares correspondientes.

– _La famosa Pepper Potts, la eficiente pelirroja que por años solo fue la sombra del genio millonario, ahora es la CEO de la gran empresa… ¿Y encima se quedó con él?_

El sonido de los flashes a su espalda le indicaba que los protagonistas habían llegado a la sala. Ella no volteó a recibirlos pero podía asegurar que, como siempre, Tony Stark estaría radiante, y Pepper Potts, ataviada en un hermoso vestido de diseñador. Y al tenerlos frente a ella comprobó lo que pensó y, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, él le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y le cedió el atrio, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-A todos, muy buenos días y muchas gracias por estar aquí. Esta conferencia es para informarles sobre el plan de trabajo de Stark Industries para este año. Nuestra empresa se sigue consolidando como la más importante en el mundo al trabajar con energía limpia a favor del planeta y… -la rubia dejó de escuchar el plan de trabajo de Pepper, creyendo imposible que la pelirroja pensara que a alguien le importase en estos momentos la empresa o que nadie iba a preguntarle sobre su relación con Tony.

-Señorita Potts –la rubia interrumpió la diatriba de Pepper –tengo una pregunta sobre lo sucedido en el último baile benéfico organizado por su empresa. Supongo que sabrá a que me refiero.

-Sé a lo que se refiere señorita Everhart e iba a tocar el tema como último punto de la agenda de la conferencia.

-Seguro pero supongo que sabrá que, para la prensa, la expansión de Stark Industries que no es ningún secreto, no es tan llamativa como su relación con el señor Stark. En los últimos dos años su vida ha dado un vuelco de 360 grados.

-Si es verdad, desde que el señor Stark se convirtió en Iron Man mi vida cambió. No porque me haya convertido en su pareja, sino que su manera de ver la vida cambió, muy aparte que me haya ascendido y me haya puesto como CEO de su em…

-Es decir, ¿no le dio el puesto de CEO de Stark Industries solo por compartir con él más que firmas y reuniones?

Los presentes dejaron de respirar y los flashes dejaron de saltar. Por unos segundos la insinuación quedó flotando en el aire. Pepper entrecerró los ojos, con el enojo construyéndose en su ser pero antes de dejarse llevar por ellos, fue el castaño quien cedió a la ira.

-Señorita… Carry

-Christine

-Ah sí. ¿Está tratando de dar a entender que la señorita Potts obtuvo el puesto de CEO por su relación conmigo? ¿Por acostarse conmigo?

-Si –ahora los flashes llovían sobre los tres implicados en este debate –Entienda, la historia de su relación es prácticamente la versión moderna de la "Cenicienta". Su ascenso fue muy inesperado y suponiendo que habiendo tantas personas con mayor experiencia en la junta directiva, que haya escogido a la señorita Potts, su asistente personal, la encargada de su agenda personal, de salvarlo de todos los escándalos en los que se metió…

-Señorita Everhart, como asistente personal, la señorita Potts durante todos los años que trabajó para mí, hizo un excelente trabajo: me cuidó, me protegió, me soportó, hizo todas las cosas que una buena amiga haría por mí, eso incluye detener con alguna cachetada mis intentos de seducirla –la concurrencia rió y la pelirroja abochornada movió la cabeza – Ella, pudiendo, nunca usó sus encantos para conseguir lo que ahora tiene. Ella se ha ganado todo – Tony la miró a los ojos antes de decir –y yo he tenido la suerte de ganarme su corazón – Christine Everhart había ido demasiado lejos pero no daría su brazo a torcer.

-Me parece normal que ahora que ella es su pareja quiera protegerla pero seamos sinceros. La señorita Potts no pasaba de ser una simple asistenta.

-Pues se equivoca, la señorita Potts se hizo mi amiga y aquí debo confesar algo más. Como sabrán, se me hace tedioso el dirigir como convencionalmente lo haría un CEO, y fue peor cuando me convertí en Iron Man por lo que ella estuvo dirigiendo la empresa por unos meses, antes de que la nombrara CEO y fue en esas épocas donde las acciones subieron considerablemente. Ella es la indicada para este puesto.

-Pero ella solo es una simple asistenta personal –escupió con cólera. Porque no podía ser cierta la nueva versión de "La Cenicienta", porque Christine no creía en los finales de cuentos de hadas. Porque ella nunca tuvo su final feliz con ninguna de sus relaciones. Porque siempre pensó que tenía que escalar como sea a la cima y que todos hacían lo mismo para alcanzar lo que anhelaban. _¿Por qué Pepper Potts tenía que ser la excepción?_

-Y he luchado honestamente para conseguir lo que quiero –respondió Pepper –No he recurrido a ninguna artimaña para lograr todo lo que he querido. Empecé haciendo todo lo que ordenara y mandara el señor Stark, incluyendo sacar en las mañana la basura que había en la mansión. ¿Recuerda cómo fue que hizo la entrevista al señor Stark en Malibú?

Christine Everhart hervía en cólera que se dio a notar por su ceño fruncido y por como agarraba con fuerza la tablet. Como se quedó callada, Pepper siguió con la conferencia de prensa tal y como se había planteado. Como último punto hablaron sobre su relación, como inició y el por qué lo mantuvieron en secreto. Tony y Pepper dieron por terminada la conferencia, se retiraron y los demás periodistas empezaban a hacer lo mismo, pero la rubia seguía en su sitio, tratando de digerir lo que había ocurrido.

Antes le parecía que Virginia "Pepper" Potts era una simplona, que no aspiraba a nada más que ser la asistente personal del genio multimillonario. Y la envidiaba, porque por ese puesto era prácticamente la dueña y señora de la vida de Stark, sin tener el título oficial de su novia. Ahora, la rubia sentía que su simple envidia se transformaba en algo más oscuro, más crudo, biliar…

\- ¿Señorita Everhart? –la periodista saltó en su silla. No había sentido que alguien se había sentado a su lado, y menos, aquel hombre de algunas canas, bajito y elegantemente vestido –Pude verla explayarse durante la conferencia.

\- ¿Viene a burlarse? –Sería lo último que le faltara.

-No señorita, soy un caballero y no podría hacer eso. Pero al escucharla me he permitido acercarme a usted para darle un recado.

\- ¿Recado? ¿Quién es usted?

\- Solo soy un leal asistente que al percatarse que Usted siente una pequeña y evidente antipatía por la señorita Potts, al igual que mi jefe, quisiera que se pueda reunir con él.

\- ¿Quién es su jefe?

-No puedo decírselo aquí, pero estoy seguro que puede contar con su apoyo si quiere devolverle las palabras que la señorita Potts le dirigió el día de hoy –la rubia sentía su estómago tensarse. Parecía ser una simple propuesta pero algo en su interior le decía que tal vez no debería mezclarse con ese tipo pues su carrera estaría en juego.

Sin embargo, como ser humano, se dejó llevar por el odio, su envidia había mutado gracias a su ego, y se puso de pie.

-Lo sigo.

-Gracias. Ah, y mi nombre es Jack –le dijo el señor con una pequeña sonrisa, algo tímida, antes de caminar delante de ella. Salieron de Stark industries y se subieron a un Mercedes negro y se dirigieron a la cárcel de Nueva York…

" _ **Pepper no sabe lo que le espera…"**_

 **Fin**

* * *

Hola. Bien, he demorado mucho y estoy aprovechando las vacaciones. La última frase vendría a ser el pensamiento que comparte Christine y el encarcelado que, ya supongo, saben quién es. Como siempre Christine, como patada al estómago, apareciendo pero esta vez mostrando la envidia que siente por Pep, según yo. Espero les haya gustado. Saludos a Las Perfectas. Coman chocolates, aquí estoy en invierno.

 _ **Raven Sakura**_


	3. 10 razones para casarse con Tony Stark

**Nota de la autora:** Hola. Estamos con la inspiración en casa y hay que aprovechar. Este es un capítulo bien romántico, hasta yo estuve suspira y suspira escribiéndolo. Creo que era necesario un poco de amor de nuestra pareja favorita luego del coraje que nos hizo pasar la odiosa de la Everhart en el capítulo anterior.

Pero bueno, ya, las dejo leer…

* * *

 **10 RAZONES PARA CASARSE CON TONY STARK**

Pepper se estiró y movió su brazo al costado de la cama. Palpó y abrió los ojos al no encontrar lo que buscaba. La puerta del baño estaba cerrada así que supuso que Tony estaba en la cocina o en su taller. Lo último era lo más seguro. Estaba muy emocionado con los acabados tecnológicos en su nueva torre en Nueva York.

Se estiró más a gusto pero al mover los brazos sobre las almohadas, escuchó un papel arrugándose.

Ella miró y efectivamente vio un papel. Lo tomó y reconoció la caligrafía del castaño. Sonrió. Él no era de las personas que dejaban algún mensaje a una mujer, mucho menos escrito a mano, pero ella siempre fue la excepción a todas sus reglas según él. Esta era la doceava vez que le dejaba un mensaje en la cama al despertar.

Pero al leer el título, a la pelirroja se le borró la sonrisa, los ojos se le abrieron de la sorpresa y su boca era una o. Volvió a leer el título y pensó que de tantas peleas, Iron Man se volvió loco. Se recostó boca abajo, apoyándose en los codos y leyó el encabezado una vez más, recordando la pregunta que le hizo ayer durante la cena:

" _Si te propusiera matrimonio ahora mismo, ¿aceptarías?"_

Ella no contestó. No aceptó pero tampoco se negó. Él pareció entender mejor su mutismo. Nunca en su vida se imaginó a Tony Stark pidiéndole matrimonio a una mujer y mucho menos a ella. Él sonrió divertido, la tomó de la cintura y la besó lenta y apasionadamente, acariciándola a través del vestido, presionando y acariciando los puntos que la hacían estremecer hasta llevarla al mueble más cercano y hacerle el amor, continuando en la habitación. Estaba tan absorta por el toque de Tony que hasta ahora no se había acordado de aquella pregunta para la cual, sinceramente, no sabía que responder.

Vamos a ver con que le salía ahora el castaño…

 _10 RAZONES PARA CASARSE CON TONY STARK_

 _Pepper:_

 _Sé que la pregunta de anoche te sorprendió (incluso a mí me sorprende mucho que esté pensando en esto) y me ofendió un poquito (bastante) que no hayas respondido por lo que aquí te dejaré diez razones para que digas que sí:_

 _1) Soy Tony Stark._

 _2) Soy Iron Man._

 _3) Soy el dueño de la empresa más importante del mundo (y que tú diriges)._

 _4) Soy un multimillonario._

 _5) Soy un genio._

 _6) Soy un filántropo._

 _7) Soy un sexy playboy (tachado. Lo era. Sigue a la siguiente razón por favor. ¿Sigue leyendo si? solo estaba bromeando. El verde de los celos no te queda muy bien)_

 _8) Soy un héroe (¿mencioné ya que soy Iron Man?)_

 _9) Porque increíblemente las ocho primeras razones no me importan… Es en serio. No estoy loco._

 _10) No me importan las otras razones porque te amo. Estoy completamente enamorado de ti, porque despertaste muchas cosas en mí que creí que no sentiría, porque ya estaría perdido si no estuvieras en mi vida, porque me haces sonreír, porque eres en lo único que pienso… Siento que estoy enumerando las razones por las que yo me quiero casar contigo. Te amo tanto…_

Pepper leyó la razón número diez unas cinco veces más antes de sentir caricias sobre su espalda desnuda. Él tenía una sonrisa en la cara pero la incertidumbre bailaba en sus ojos. Se sentó a su lado sin dejar de acariciar lentamente.

-Tony, ¿es en serio?

\- ¿Lo de casarme? –ella asintió sin quitar la vista del papel. Lo oyó suspirar antes de responder –La verdad, no –Pepper saltó como un resorte y ladeó su cabeza para mirarlo a la cara.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué…?

-No quiero casarme –cuando Pepper leía el mensaje empezó a sentirse culpable porque creyó que él quería escuchar su respuesta. Ahora lo que crecía era la cólera –No se me había cruzado la idea si es que tu mejor amiga no se le hubiera dado por casarse.

-Entonces, la pregunta de anoche fue solo por curiosidad. Eso lo puedo entender. ¿Pero el mensaje? Sería muy cruel de tu parte que sea una venganza de tu estúpido ego malherido por no gritar y llorar de la emoción por tu pregunta de anoche.

\- ¿Mi estúpido ego? Pep, amas a mi estúpido ego –el ceño fruncido de su pelirroja no desapareció –No te haría daño, no intencionalmente. ¿Cómo puedes creer que lo haría por venganza?

\- ¿Entonces? -Tony se recostó a su lado y empezó a acariciarle el brazo. Ella miraba como era tocada por sus dedos.

-Le comenté a Rhody que Gwyneira está por casarse y que está invitado. Y fue donde me preguntó si mi opinión sobre el matrimonio había cambiado –ella suspiró sin levantar la vista hacia él.

-Supongo que tu idea siempre fue no casarte –la pelirroja pensaba igual pero debía confesar que al leer el mensaje de Tony, la idea no le fue tan desagradable –Ser libre por siempre.

-Sí, esa era la idea inicial, pero todo ha cambiado –ella estaba concentrada en su voz, mirando el reactor en su pecho –Cambió cuando llegaste a mi vida y me robaste el corazón –ella levantó sus ojos hacia los de él –No me imagino mi vida sin ti.

\- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? –Ahora el castaño abrió los ojos y segundos después sonrió. Pep se dio cuenta de cómo había sonado la pregunta.

\- ¿Me está haciendo una proposición?

-Yo…

-Podrías pedirle mi mano a Jarvis –ambos sonrieron ante la divertida situación –No intentes quitarme el protagonismo. El novio soy yo –Tony agarró su mano y se la besó –Pep, quiero casarme contigo pero todavía más adelante, un par de años quizás –su chica sonrió –a menos que hagas algo para convencerme –ella lo besó en la punta de la nariz.

-Estoy de acuerdo con esperar. Ya cuando estemos listos veremos si aún nos soportamos tanto como para casarnos. Veremos si aún no he perdido la paciencia.

-Conmigo la perderás y muy a menudo –amaba los momentos donde se reían juntos. Él se acercó a su rostro para mirarla directamente a los ojos –Te amo –Pepper supo que en ese momento que si Tony le propusiera casarse en ese momento, no dudaría en aceptar al ver la devoción con que la miraba, haciéndola sentir que ella era la mujer más especial en la faz de la Tierra.

Y para Pepper, él era el amor de su vida.

 **Fin**

* * *

Hola. Espero mucho que les haya gustado este capítulo. Gracias por los favorites, follows y especialmente por darse el tiempo de dejarme un review:

 **Aknuk:** Gracias por tu comentario. Ya de antemano sabemos que Tony, al igual que la mayoría de los hombres, son medios obtusos en algunos puntos, además, a Tony nunca le ha importado lo que las mujeres piensen de él (salvo que es un semental) luego que se acuesta con ellas. Ya verás lo que hará la rubia pero en mi fic "El Legado". Espero te guste este capítulo.

 **SelenitaLunar:** Gracias por tu comentario. Una venganza que se desarrollará más en El Legado aunque tal vez escriba aquí algunas cosillas. Somos anti miss Brown. El fandom está muy caído. Espero que alguna se dé un tiempito y deje volar su imaginación otra vez. Espero te guste este capítulo.

 **Cyelito lindo:** Gracias por el comentario. Todas la odiamos, únete al club. Ya estamos viendo en mi otro fic como de maldita puede llegar a ser y eso que aún le falta mostrar más. Espero este capítulo te guste.

 **Marisol** **:** Gracias por tu comentario. Cuando lo leí no sabes cómo me alegró el día. Disculpa por la demora, créeme que a veces yo misma me doy cólera por no poder actualizar pero es que entre el trabajo y los libros con los que me quedo pegada pues se me va el tiempo. Espero que puedas crearte una cuenta en fanfiction o me pases el Facebook. Espero te guste este capítulo.

Espero hayan disfrutado de este romántico capitulo. Se viene uno un poquitín más fuerte, si es que otra idea no se me cruza antes.

 _ **Raven Sakura**_


	4. Sin ti

**Nota de la Autora:** Este one shot ya lo había subido en el fandom de Avengers pero no hay mucha gente en ese fandom así que decidí editarlo y traérmelo al fandom en español de Iron Man, haciéndolo el cuarto de este nuevo proyecto.

La parte en cursiva es un recuerdo.

Pueden leerlo acompañado por algunas de estas canciones que me acompañaron a editar: "Overcome", "All i need" "Somewhere" y "Forgiven" de Within Temptation, "My inmortal" y "Breath no more" de Evanescence, "Nuestra Aflicción" de Panda y para la última parte, "Everytime we touch" (versión slow o lenta) de Cascada.

Las canciones no tienen que ver con el tema del shot pero la sensación que sentí al escucharlas me ayudó.

* * *

 **SIN TI**

Estamos a punto de aterrizar en New York y no puedo estar más emocionada, ansiosa. Extraño tanto a Tony. Tengo tres días libres antes de conferencias, reuniones y entrevistas promocionando la torre Stark y su funcionamiento a base de energía limpia así que iremos a pasear, a comer, a caminar y pienso realizar cada una de las cosas que me atreví a cantarle al oído antes de viajar.

Solo espero que su trabajo con Shield haya culminado.

-Bambi, comunícame con el señor Stark por favor.

-Enseguida señorita Potts –A Tony le gustará la ropa interior de encaje negro y las medias de cocos que compré. Le gusta verme en encaje.

\- ¡Oh por Dios! –Bambi usa siempre esa expresión cuando algo va mal.

\- ¿Qué pasa Bambi? –preguntó sin levantar la vista de la Tablet.

-Señorita Potts… –murmura otra asistente –…creo que debería ver la pantalla –alzo la vista y parece que pasan una película de guerra, tipo ciencia ficción, en medio de la ciudad de New York y así lo creo hasta que veo caer la letra "R" de la palabra "STARK" de un gran edificio, muy parecido al de Tony…

¡DIOS! ESA ES LA TORRE STARK…

Estoy conmocionada, perpleja, en shock. Escucho a los lejos que la periodista habla de una guerra…

¿Guerra…? ¿En New York?...

Lo más seguro es que sea un atentado pero ¿qué son esa cosas que vuelan? ¿Qué sale de la Torre Stark hacia el cielo? ¿Qué es ese hueco?

-Señorita Potts, ¿se encuentra bien? –No puedo hablar. Ya no puedo oír a los demás. Toda mi atención está puesta en deducir que va a hacer Tony con ese misil sobre la espalda, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia la torre.

¿De dónde sacó Tony ese misil?...

-¿Qué piensa hacer? –termino preguntándome en voz alta y no quiero pensar en la respuesta que aparece dolorosamente en mi cabeza pero logro escuchar el susurro de uno de los asistentes.

-¿Va a inmolarse? –volteo a mirar al hombre y regreso la vista a la pantalla, apretando con todas mis fuerzas la butaca delante de mí.

¿Acaso lo haría? ¿Se inmolaría por salvar la ciudad?

El multimillonario, narcisista y egocéntrico Tony Stark no lo haría… pero él ha cambiado…

No. Sólo piensa en sí mismo… no es completamente cierto, sé que ya no lo hace. Él piensa en mí, en los demás…

Él nunca hubiera pensado en inmolarse por la ciudad o por el mundo… Él nunca pensó enamorarse, pero se enamoró de mí…

Eso lo hace una persona diferente a lo que era, lo hace una mejor persona…

\- ¡Tony! –busco mi celular y veo que me está llamando.

\- ¡Va a entrar al agujero! –Mis ojos se dirigen rápidamente a la pantalla ante el grito de una asistente, justo para verlo entrar a ese oscuro hueco sobre la torre. Por la distracción, no logro contestar la llamada pues esta se corta. Marco su número pero ni siquiera el buzón me contesta.

De pronto el avión da un fuerte sacudón. Parece que choca contra algo o tal vez sea una turbulencia, pero es tan fuerte que reboto en la butaca y mi cabeza golpea con fuerza el techo del jet y caigo estrepitosamente al piso. No me abroché el cinturón de seguridad.

\- ¡Señorita Potts! –grita Bambi. Trato de enfocarme en ella, realmente trato pero el golpe ha sido tan duro que solo escucho su voz y el pitido de emergencia dentro del jet…

Estamos cayendo y todos gritan desesperados pero a mí, realmente no me importa. Sólo quiero ver a Tony…

 **XxxxX**

-Pepper… –escucho que alguien susurra a mi lado. Me siento flotar. No sé por qué pero no quiero abrir los ojos –Pepper, despierta… –reconozco esa voz femenina de algún lado y tengo la extraña sensación que no debo hacerle caso, pero no puedo evitarlo – ¡Por fin! Estaba ya por mandarte a revisar de nuevo con algún médico.

\- ¿Natasha?

-Bienvenida –su sonrisa es triste. _Y otra vez esa sensación…_

\- ¿Dónde estoy? –a mi alrededor no hay una ventana al exterior. Hay un armario, la camilla donde estoy recostada y un sillón, es una habitación blanca y muy limpia -¿Estoy en un hospital? –me mira un momento antes de contestar.

-Sí. Es un hospital para el personal de Shield.

\- ¿Qué? –Intento levantarme pero un dolor punzante aparece como un rayo sobre mi cabeza y en diferentes partes de mi cuerpo - ¡Diablos! ¡Duele! –tengo vendado parte de los brazos y algunos rasguños en las piernas.

-Cálmate y recuéstate Pepper –hago lo que me pide pero empiezo a inquietarme –Virginia, tuviste un accidente aéreo –La miro anonadada y recién me percato de los raspones y pequeñas heridas curadas en su rostro, además de su traje polvoriento.

\- ¿Qué te pasó? –ella se mira, maldice en un susurro y me ve fijamente.

-Escúchame Virginia. Hablé con Bambi y me dijo lo que veían antes de que cayera el jet –Y recuerdo todo de golpe y sin importarme el dolor en mi cabeza me siento rápidamente en la camilla –Tranquila.

\- ¿Dónde está Tony? –la puerta interrumpe la conversación al abrirse sin aviso.

-Bienvenida señorita Potts –el joven vestido con un singular traje camina lentamente hacia nosotras. Lo miro y tiene la ropa igual de sucia como Natasha, herido igual que ella. _¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?_

-Virginia, te presento a Steve Rogers, el Capitán América –creo haberlo visto en las imágenes sobre los Vengadores que Tony desplegó en la sala de la torre –Capitán, le presento a Virginia Pepper Potts, la novia de Tony Stark – él me tiende su mano y yo por educación la estrecho con la mía pero no tengo ánimos para presentaciones.

-Mucho gusto Steve –él solo me da una sonrisa como respuesta y le suelto la mano –No quiero ser grosera pero en estos momentos quisiera saber dónde está Tony –ambos se miran y no me gusta la sensación que vuelve a invadirme –Vi que entró a ese agujero y luego ocurrió una turbulencia en el jet…

-Fueron atacados

– ¿Perdón? –me quedo pasmada ante las palabras del Capitán. Y Natasha prosigue.

–Hubo un ataque alienígeno encabezado por Loki, un dios asgardiano y hermanastro de Thor, el dios del Trueno, porque quería dominar el mundo utilizando el teseracto como un portal y que…

-Natasha, espera, siento que me cuentas una historia para niños, un cuento para dormir.

-Quisiera que fuera así pero no lo es –responde seriamente por lo que empiezo a creer que es verdad. Empiezo a desesperarme –Defendimos la ciudad de ellos. Salvamos el mundo.

-Natasha te vengo preguntando por Tony pero estás evadiéndome y eso me asusta. Tú eres muy directa –necesito saber sobre él, escuchar que Tony está bien, que está descansando en alguna habitación de este hospital y que por eso no está aquí a mi lado. Necesito que me diga que dejó el misil donde tuvo que dejarlo y salió sano y salvo, que está molestando por ahí, tal vez a Fury, al agente Coulson o que está coqueteando con las enfermeras, ¡no me importaría!... Pero quiero que me digan que él está bien.

Las lágrimas se hacen presentes y no tengo las fuerzas suficientes para evitar que recorran mi cara. La expresión de Natasha me dice que no puede seguir hablando por lo que mis ojos se dirigen al Capitán América, cuyo rostro reflejaba la duda de decirme lo que pedía.

-¡Por favor! Necesito saber cómo esta. Yo… yo vi que entró en ese agujero en el cielo con un gran misil en la espalda…

-Señorita Potts –trata de tranquilizarme el Capitán –el señor Stark, Tony… él… -y también calla. Se me escapa un sollozo al intuir lo que me quiere decir pero la pequeña esperanza que yace en mi interior me hace hablar.

-¿Él qué? –siento el corazón en la garganta asfixiándome.

-Él no logró salir del agujero –parpadeo tratando de procesar lo que oí. No lo entiendo, no quiero hacerlo. Siento que he dejado de respirar, siento que no puedo moverme… Siento que… que no siento nada…

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Qué? –Ambos me miran tristes, apesadumbrados y yo me empiezo romper a pedazos tratando de formular la pregunta que resuena en mi cabeza -¿Tony está muerto? –Natasha cierra los ojos lentamente y el Capitán frunce el ceño.

-No lo sabemos –murmura Steve después de un momento.

-Virginia –Natasha llama mi atención –ese agujero era un portal a otros mundos…

-Una puerta a otros planetas –deduzco aun en mi estado catatónico y ella asiente.

-Iron Man entró a ese agujero cargando un misil nuclear que el gobierno envió a la Isla de Manhattan pensado en destruir todo para que los alienígenas no se propaguen por el mundo. Él…

-Natasha ¿Qué le sucedió? –insisto con voz temblorosa al verla tan preocupada. Mis lágrimas siguen cayendo.

-El señor Stark –me interrumpe el Capitán –entró al agujero y el misil estalló…

-¡No! –Murmuro débilmente, tomo aire y lo dejo salir con fuerza del pecho – ¡NOOOOOO…! – y mi cuerpo recupera su sensibilidad.

¡ME ASFIXIO!

La desesperación se apodera de mí y sin importarme el dolor que amenaza con romper mi cabeza me levanto de un brinco de la cama con la intención de salir de esa habitación.

-¡No! ¡Él no está muerto! ¡Noooooooo! –estoy fuera de mí. Forcejeo inútilmente con el Capitán para quitarlo de mi camino. Le golpeo el pecho con todas mis fuerzas y lloro, gimo, pataleo…

Pero necesito a Tony abrazándome en este momento, diciéndome que todo no va a estar bien pero que estaremos juntos, que eso es lo que importa. Necesito escucharlo decir que me ama como yo lo amo a él. Y corren por mi mente los momentos que hemos vivido durante todos los años de conocernos, como su asistente, como su chica…

\- ¿Qué sucede? –pregunta un hombre desde la puerta que llega con otros dos más. No reparo mucho en ellos.

-¡Déjame ir! –Trato de liberarme del Capitán –voy a buscarlo. Entró en un portal, tal vez está en otro planeta y no sufrió por la explosión. Jarvis lo buscará, Rhody lo encontrará, como lo hizo cuando fue secuestrado en Afganistán –vocifero atropelladamente, quedándome sin aire en el proceso.

-Es la novia de Stark –dice Steve mirando a los recién llegados y yo empiezo a debilitarme. Estoy a punto de rendirme cuando uno de los recién llegados hace que reviva en un nanosegundo cuando habla…

-Fue un excelente compañero en la batalla. Señorita Potts, mis sentidas condolencias.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…! –Y forcejeo otra vez con el Capitán que aguanta mi insignificante ataque sin esfuerzo -¡Me niego a escuchar lo que piensan! Él tiene que volver… ¡Va a volver!... – empiezo a debilitarme otra vez –Yo no puedo vivir sin… sin él… -pero ahora me debilito con mucha rapidez. En medio del aturdimiento siento que algo hinca mi brazo derecho y al girar la cabeza veo a Natasha quitar una jeringa.

-Es mejor que descanses –me dice mirándome con cariño cuando el Capitán me recuesta sobre la camilla –duerme Pepper.

-¿Él volverá verdad Natasha? –estoy por cerrar los párpados pero la desesperación y el dolor todavía están muy despiertos en mi –Tony, idiota y todo… lo… lo amo… no puedo… no puedo vivir sin él… Tony…

Tony…

¡Tony!

¡Tony!

-¡TONYYYYYY…! – ¡no puedo respirar! Mi cuerpo en busca de aire se sienta automáticamente sobre la cama.

\- ¡Shhhhhh! ¡cariño mírame! –Abro la boca para que entre gran cantidad de aire, apretando los ojos con fuerza – Pep, mírame, aquí estoy.

-¡Oh Tony! –lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas, siendo correspondida con la misma intensidad.

-Tranquila, fue un mal sueño –trata de tranquilizarme acariciándome lentamente la espalda – ¿Es la misma pesadilla? –solo afirmo con la cabeza. Sin despegarme de él, me vuelve a recostar y me besa la sien –No me pasó nada.

-Pero pudo haberte pasado… ¿entonces que hubiera hecho yo?

-Cariño, no me pasó nada y si me hubiera pasado, hubiera regresado a molestarte por el resto de tu vida como un fantasma –cuando no Tony haciéndome reír con sus ocurrencias.

\- ¡Te hablo enserio!

\- ¡Y yo! Solo recuerda que no me sucedió nada…

 _-Tranquila Pepper –al despertar, miro mis manos que son sujetadas por otras y al levantar la vista, Natasha está sentada frente a mí, con rasguños y la ropa empolvada…_

 _¡Había despertado!... Y conmigo la desesperación y el dolor arrasando todo dentro de mí._

 _\- ¡Dime que encontraron a Tony!_

 _\- ¿Qué? –no lo han encontrado, su expresión desconcertada me da esa impresión. Y yo no lo daré por muer… no lo daré por… no hasta que vea su… su… ¡Dios! ¡Ni siquiera puedo decirlo!_

 _\- ¡Iré a buscarlo! –Me levanto de la cama pero tambaleo por el dolor que me atraviesa el cuerpo y un mareo que me asalta sorpresivamente._

 _\- ¡Pepper no! –Natasha me sujeta de un brazo antes que caiga –Tranquilízate._

 _\- ¡Necesito verlo! –Las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas -¡Voy a buscarlo!_

 _-Escúchame, Tony…_

 _\- ¡DEJEN DE DETENERME! –ese grito me congela. Esa voz… debo estar molida por la situación que ahora lo alucino. Lo escucho - ¡¿Por qué no me dijeron antes que está herida y aquí?! –Escucho que unos hombres le dicen que se calme -¡Y una mierda que me calmo! ¡Necesito ver cómo está!_

 _\- ¡Vaya par! –Exclama Natasha. La miro y veo que tiene una gran sonrisa –Así como tú, él no puede vivir sin ti – la puerta se abre de un empujón y aparece Tony, muy agitado, con pequeñas heridas en su rostro, con las ropas rasguñadas, pero vivo._

 _¡ESTÁ VIVO!_

 _Suelto el aire que sin darme cuenta he contenido desde que lo escuché venir y lloro como una niña._

 _-Hola cariño –No me controlo más. El alivio que siento en el alma es increíble. Corro hacia él al mismo tiempo que se acerca a mí y lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas –Shhhhhh… no llores Pep –me pide, acariciándome la espalda pero no puedo controlarlo. Con el rostro enterrado en su cuello escucho a Natasha expulsar a los mirones y cerrar la puerta –Cariño, déjame verte –a duras penas Tony logra separarme de él y me toma el rostro entre sus manos -¿Estás bien?_

 _-Ahora sí. Estás conmigo, ahora si estoy bien –y vuelvo a abrazarlo, quedándonos así un rato, barriendo el dolor y la desesperación por su supuesta pérdida._

 _-Yo igual, aunque estaría mejor en casa y no en este hospital. Y contigo entre mis brazos, más –sonrío. No le gustan los hospitales._

 _\- ¿Pero tú estás bien? Yo… pensé que tú… te vi entrar a ese agujero… -Estoy tan emocionada que no logro hilvanar una oración completa –no te vi salir… Y con ese misil por eso yo... yo creí…_

 _\- ¿Creíste que no sobreviví? – Afirmo moviendo la cabeza y él me estrecha entre sus brazos –Happy llamó hace unos minutos y me dijo que el jet fue derribado –me estremezco al instante. Estuve preocupada por él, pensando que ya no estaba en este mundo pero hasta ahora no había pensado que estuve a punto de morir –Si Fury no me golpea para calmarme y decirme que estabas viva y aquí, hubiera ido al planeta de esos alienígenas por venganza y… -lo interrumpo con un beso que él no tarda en responderme con pasión. Ante la falta de oxígeno, con lentitud acabamos el beso y juntamos nuestras frentes. Un contacto tan íntimo para nosotros._

 _-Ya no pensemos en eso, por favor. Los dos estamos aquí._

 _-Lo sé nena, lo sé, pero no sé qué hubiera hecho. Pep –me mira a los ojos –no puedo vivir sin ti –y la emoción puede conmigo. Vuelvo a besarlo con ansias para expresarle lo que siento._

 _-Aunque me saques de quicio, me enloquezcas, a veces seas un tonto, Tony –le doy un pequeño beso en los labios –tampoco podría vivir sin ti…_

– ¿Recuerdas que casi lo hacíamos en el cuarto de hospital? –no puedo evitar soltar un risa.

– Si, Natasha llegó justo a tiempo para salvarme de ti.

– ¿Salvarte? Si fuiste tú quien me casi me obliga –ambos sonreímos y nos quedamos mirándonos por un rato –no podía morir Pep, esa nunca fue una opción. Tenía que volver porque tenía y tengo una razón muy importante.

– ¿Cuál?

– Tú – y redescubrí que no podría vivir sin Tony en mi vida.

 **Fin**

* * *

Hola. Sé que debo terminar con "El Legado" ya que prometí concluirlo antes de Avengers 2 pero no pude. Espero que les haya gustado este cap. editado. ¿Favorite? ¿Follow? ¿No?...

Ok. Un review entonces. Gracias mil por los review a:

 **Cyelito lindo:** Gracias por el review. No pude evitar reírme cuando pones que la realidad es otra pero lastimosamente es cierto. La gran mayoría de hombres en el planeta no son románticos y muy rara vez tienen detalles. Tony no tuvo a muchas personas importantes en su vida por lo que tratará siempre de cuidar lo que tiene para no perderlo, o por lo menos eso es lo que yo pienso. Espero te guste este capítulo.

 **Marisol:** Gracias por el review. No sabes lo que feliz que soy cuando leo que les gusta lo que escribo. Se suponía que seguiría un capitulo donde Tony estaría celoso pero aún no lo he terminado. Una Pepper dudosa también lo he pensado así que veremos que sale más adelante.

 **Marisol:** Gracias por el review (No eres la misma Marisol que la anterior, ¿o sí?). Tony con respecto a Pepper, creo yo, es un poco inseguro y tratará de cuidarla, hacerle saber que la quiere y las razones, además que creo que para todo varón debe estar nervioso cuando proponen matrimonio, por eso quería hacerle ver porque debería decir que sí. Si me casaría de buenas a primeras con él pues creo que no, prefiero la convivencia primero. Espero te guste este capítulo.

 **SelenitaLunar:** Gracias por el review. Tony siempre ha sido un loquillo y eso es lo que me llamo la atención sobre él cuando lo vi por primera vez en el cine. No te preocupes por la tardanza de leer mi locuras, solo espero que te gusten. Espero ye guste este capítulo.

 _ **Raven Sakura**_


	5. ¿Jugaste?

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Este se suponía debía ser el tercer capítulo de esta serie de one shot pero bueno, aquí esta. Espero les guste y que el fandom vuelva a ser lo que era antes, más activo me refiero, luego de Civil War.

Espero les guste.

* * *

 **¿JUGASTE?**

Marcas y moretones era lo que en su mente aparecía cuando pensaba en Sean Pierce. Cuando vio a Pepper sentada a su lado, sonriendo y riendo sobre alguna tontería que él le habría dicho, recordó algunas de las tantas fiestas súper privadas y exclusivas a las que Sean lo había invitado, y sabía que gustaba de las mujeres que tenían una hermosa sonrisa, justo como la de su chica.

-Pep

\- ¡No quiero hablar contigo! –la pelirroja subió corriendo las escaleras hacia su dormitorio y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Tony se quedó al pie de la escalera, viéndola huir de la discusión que debían tener. Estaba furiosa pero no le gustaba pelear. Decidiendo que le daría un par de minutos para que se calmara, y también él, se sirvió un vaso de whisky.

Se ubicó frente al ventanal de su penthouse para que sus ojos se posen sobre la ciudad. Tenían más de un año de relación y había cosas que aún no le había contado. Ella siempre estuvo a su lado en todas las reuniones y en todas las fiestas, o eso es lo que Pep cree.

En contraste a lo que el mundo creía, Pep no le concretaba todas las reuniones de negocio o placer. No se había dado cuenta que sentía algo más que una simple amistad por ella pero nunca quiso que tuviera contacto alguno con Sean.

Él era una buena persona pero oscura y no quería que Pep se contaminara, por así decirlo.

-Tony –el castaño volteo y vio a su chica dirigiéndose a él. Se había quitado el vestido rojo que llevaba y que él moría por quitárselo con los dientes –Necesito hablar contigo.

-Yo también –él dejó su vaso en la mesita más cercana. Quería abrazarla, tocarla, besarla. No le gustaba discutir con ella, pero Pep no le dejó.

-Yo… necesito que me escuches desde donde estas.

\- ¿Por qué? Quiero abrazarte –ella sonrió. Tony y sus exigencias…

-Lo harás después. Ahora quiero que me escuches.

-Quisiera explicarte primero mi reacción. Sean, él…

-Yo salía con Sean desde hace tres años antes de que te convirtieras en Iron Man –el castaño esperaba que le pidiera explicaciones del por qué le dijo a Sean que no le coqueteara a su mujer, esperaba el reclamo de la mujer independiente que quería tener los amigos que quisiera, no que le soltara que ya conocía a Sean - ¿Recuerdas que estuvo en Stark Industries California? –Obvio que lo recordaba. Le había dicho que fuera esa noche a su casa pero el idiota tuvo que aparecerse en su oficina. Para que no la viera, tuvo que pedirle a Pepper que ella misma vaya a un Starbucks y le trajera un café late.

-No estabas ese día en la oficina.

-Lo encontré en la salida cuando regresaba trayendo el café que ni siquiera tomaste. Conversamos unos minutos y acepté salir con él.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Cómo que por qué? Es atractivo, tenía algo en la mirada que daba la sensación de imponer su autoridad… Aunque luego entendí por qué sentía eso –el castaño abrió los ojos y de tres zancadas llegó a ella.

\- ¿Qué te hizo? –preguntó consternado. Ese tipo de experiencias te llevan al límite. Las sensaciones son tan fuertes que siempre buscarás practicarlas con personas que saben de límites en ese estilo de vida, de dominantes y sumisos.

\- ¿Hacerme? –Algunas personas que tienen pareja que no practican este tipo de juegos buscan a otras solo para jugar, a pesar que aman a la persona que está a su lado.

\- ¿Te amarró? ¿Te vendó? ¿Te azotó? ¿Te gustó jugar con él? ¿Quieres jugar otra vez con él? –la pelirroja lo empujó y lo miró sorprendida.

-Supuse siempre que sabias que Sean era un dominante y que no me lo habías dicho porque era un secreto de él y no tuyo. Pero me acabas de describir exactamente como jugar así que te lo voy a preguntar: ¿Has participado de sus juegos? –Tony respiró hondo.

-Sí. Un par de veces. En fiestas privadas que él organizaba en Europa.

\- ¿Te gustó?

-En el momento si, pero cuando regresaba la calma luego del juego no me sentía muy cómodo. Sé que me he acostado con mujeres que conocía 10 minutos antes pero practicar ese tipo de sexo implica mucha confianza entre ambas personas. No confiaba en ellas.

-Te entiendo.

-Pep, ¿quieres jugar con Sean otra vez? –la pelirroja lo observó y lo besó dulcemente.

-Nunca jugué con él tonto –él soltó el aire que sin saber contenía y la observó con alivio en los ojos –Salimos a cenar y me comentó sobre su forma de vida que ya había intuido por su forma de ser. Fue un caballero y aceptó mi negativa de practicar el sado con él.

\- ¿Solo salieron una vez?

-La verdad, no. Siempre hemos salido a cenar y a conversar cada vez que viene a la ciudad. Me llama y quedamos el lugar y la hora. Esta vez no me ha llamado pues sabe que estamos juntos.

Tony sonrió y la abrazó besando su cuello.

-Me alegra saber que nunca has practicado BDSM –a él tampoco le había llamado la atención pero tal vez podría jugar levemente con su chica.

-Tony… yo te he dicho que no he jugado con Sean pero en la universidad, yo… si he jugado una que otra vez…

 **Fin**

* * *

Hola. ¿Qué imaginan lo que dirá Tony ante la confesión de Pep? No lo he pensado sinceramente.

Ahora tengo que decirles dos cosas.

La primera. He usado el tema de BDSM (si me he equivocado en el orden de las siglas, lo siento, siempre me equivoco) porque es un tema que me causa mucha curiosidad. No lo he practicado (y aunque lo hiciera tampoco se los contaría) pero, como todo lo que me llama la atención, he investigado sobre este mundo.

Segundo. Es un one shot muy pero muy cortó a comparación a otros pues he aprovechado este feriado para poder desahogarme un poco de tanto estrés y escribir algo pues ya extrañaba hacerlo.

Gracias por los follows, los favorites que aún siguen llegándome con "Un nuevo comienzo" y con "El legado". Y muchas muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo 3 a:

 **Marisol:** Gracias por el review. Gracias por tu mensaje al inbox que me enviaste el año pasado. Te juro que recién me he dado cuenta que el Facebook me filtra los mensajes de personas que no conozco. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo y gracias por tu apoyo.

 **AbyEvilRegal4Ever123:** Gracias por el review. Qué bueno que te gusten mis historias. Espero que este capítulo también te guste.

 **LinTanya:** Gracias por el review. Emociones intensas, dos palabras que creo podrían resumir a Tony, además de genial. Siempre que escribo sobre Tony y Pepper me esfuerzo por tratar de pensar como él. Y es difícil pero me gusta. Espero te guste esta capitulo.

Espero que regresen los escritores de antes al fandom y que surjan nuevos. Espero que Civil War (que la mayoría no quiere ver por el enfrentamiento de Iron Man y el Capipaleta, aunque ahora que estará Pep quien sabe) traiga buenas ideas para seguir escribiendo. Cuídense.

 _ **Raven Sakura**_


End file.
